


Bound

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Submissive August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader in which August gives up all control





	Bound

August Walker worships you daily, but right now you’re driving him wild even more so than usual. It’s the semi sheer blouse, and the form fitting pencil skirt. It’s the patent black platform heels and the fact that he’s sure you’re wearing that new lacy bra and thong set– the one he’s been dying to see you in, imagining so vividly how you look in them. It’s the matte red lipstick that he’d watched you so carefully apply a couple hours ago. The memory of the last time you’d worn those shoes. The thought of those red clad lips parted. The idea of your bodies close together, your skin hot and soft against him.

You’d given him enough to think about before you’d even left for your date. You on your knees. Unexpected but more than welcome. He’d had to lean against the kitchen counter for balance when you’d reached your goal, when your tongue had worked some kind of magic over him before you’d even fully opened your mouth to him. Had to stop himself from grabbing a handful of your hair, that you’d spent so long curling, settling instead for pleading you not to stop. He can’t stop thinking about it now, paired with just how good you look, the way you make him feel. He’s never feels more alive than when he’s with you, he’s certain above all else that you’re the absolute best thing for him.

August is wrapped around your finger. He knows it, so do you. You could have anything from him, anything at all. And it’s unspoken but you both know all the power is in your hands tonight. All it takes is one look and your hand barely touching him as you down the rest of your drink, and he’s helping you in to your coat and hailing the cab. Has he ever been more desperate to get home, to be alone with you? The cab ride is tedious for both of you, but him the most because he’s already feeling that breathtaking tension at the thought of his supplication to you. Knowing that you’re going to take the lead but no idea what you have in store for him. Wanting it, needing it, more than he can stand. When you get in to the house he doesn’t go straight to undress you like he normally would, in fact he doesn’t go to touch you at all. Not until you initiate the kiss, deep and powerful, already asserting your authority, your hands working to remove his shirt and throwing it to the floor before you lead him in to the room as you pepper him with kisses and begin to unzip his flies, pulling off his trousers by the waistband.

August needs this sometimes, the switch in dynamic – the first time he’d worried it would be too much, handing over all the control, but his trust in you is so absolute that he feels extraordinarily comfortable when you take charge. Right now he’s so ready to submit to your will, watching you with awe and love. He is completely undressed now while you remain fully clothed, and you don’t hide your admiration of his body. You pull a chair out from the dining room table and turn it to face away from the table, telling him to sit down. He does, staying put when you leave him there for a moment and go in to the bedroom. He listens to the satisfying click of your heels as you come back towards him, eyes closed as he tries to breathe steady in spite of his eagerness. He opens his eyes as he feels soft fabric trailing his skin before you pull his hands back behind the chair. The silk scarves that hang unused in the wardrobe, he would know them anywhere. Now he feels them against his wrists as you knot them around and tie them to the legs of the chair.

You have to take a moment to compose yourself, as you run your hands over his broad, defined shoulders before leaning down towards him, still behind the chair, and grazing your lips against his ear. He can hear your own unsteady breath, knowing you’re just as turned on as him right now. “Last time you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself” you explain in a whisper, eliciting memories that make his cock twitch in anticipation “I want you to watch” you say louder, moving around to stand in front of him and seeing clearly the effect your actions are having on him.

You begin to undress, starting with the blouse. You’re movements are purposefully slow and controlled and you make sure he’s watching the whole time. You can see the slight strain of his muscles as you remove your skirt to reveal that red lace thong, turning to the side so he gets the full view. Fuck, he wants to touch you and cover every curve of your body with kisses. You look even more stunning in that set than August had even imagined. He knows he could easily break the bonds, you haven’t tied them too tight, but even though he wants so badly to touch you he knows he needs to play along and see where his obedience gets him.

Finally when just your underwear and shoes remain, a sight in itself, you move towards him again and sit on his lap, closer to his knees so there’s still room between you. “Do you like what you see?” you ask just before you kiss the top of his chest and then down. He chokes out a yes just as your tongue flicks over one nipple and then move on to the other. At the same time you’ve reached a hand down and taken his erection in it, beginning to stroke him gently. He leans his head back and moans and you take the opportunity to kiss at his throat. The sensation of the silk against his wrists as he grabs on to the edge of the chair, and of the movement of your hand and lips is enough to drive him insane with lust.

When you stop and move away, his body suddenly cold and exposed, he almost lets out a sob. He closes his eyes again, searching for composure and doesn’t even hear your movements until you tell him “Look at me, August” in a confident, commanding tone. You’ve brought out another chair and seated yourself in front of him, knees against his and he’s glad of the contact – it’s better than nothing, and he needs to feel you somehow. When he looks down he can see that your underwear is soaked, and he can’t help but wish you’d let him free so he could get between your legs and taste you. Instead he watches as you take off your bra, then as your hands move over your own body. As you grasp at your breasts and pinch your nipples between fingers, until you move your right hand down, fingers slipping inside of your panties. You keep eye contact with him as you touch yourself, refusing to break it at least until the feeling of your fingers pressing and moving against your clit causes you to close them and mewl in pleasure.

August groans too, when you enter two fingers in to yourself, easily finding your spot and gasping. You feel your body respond to his reactions and noises as he’s subjected to watching you touch yourself, knowing he wants to be the one making you moan like that more than anything. He never stops watching, following your command, as you start to circle your thumb around your clit. He expects you to stop, but instead you bring yourself all the way to your orgasm, crying out as your body shakes and writhes on the chair. As you take a minute to catch your breath you notice him straining again and admire the muscles shifting beneath his skin. He’s rock hard for you now and it’s almost uncomfortable for him to be able to do absolutely nothing about it.

When you feel stable you stand and August keeps watching as you take off your remaining underwear, just the shoes kept on now. His eyes are wide and darkened with his want as he takes in every inch of your body, needing to show you how much he worships you. He feels sparks between you as you rest your hands on his shoulders, steadying yourself and straddling him. Your slick wetness against him causing him to gasp. It feels so good but he needs more, you both do. “Oh my god. Fuck” he utters, looking in to your eyes as you reach one hand down to grasp him again, rubbing yourself against him. “You are so incredible. I belong to you” he chokes out in awe as you tease him. He’s ready to beg now, but you don’t give him the chance his words setting a new fire in you. Finally, finally you hold him steady and slide down on to his cock. You bring your mouth to his, kissing deeply again as you adjust to his thick length inside of you. It feels better than ever.

You purposefully stay still as you kiss him, biting at his lower lip every now and then. Your nails dig in to his shoulder and the mix of pain and pleasure stirs even more need in him – he starts to buck his hips slightly and you have to pull away, making him stop. “Patience, August” you whisper, your voice dripping with wanton lust. It’s taking all of your discipline to keep your cool and take your time, he can see your struggle too. When you start moving in a slow grinding motion, you kiss down his neck and bite harder than normal, making him swear. “Oh god, you feel so good inside me” you whisper in his ear, gently nipping his earlobe and simultaneously squeezing around him. You hear him whimper and it’s so incredibly hot knowing you can make him react like that.

Even at the painfully slow pace August is sure he won’t be able to last long, you’ve made sure of that, but he can’t stand the thought of not being able to make you come too. “Please.” he begs, his voice is quiet and almost timid, so different from usual “Please let me touch you. I need to”. You had planned to make him beg more but you can’t stand it any more. You want his hands on your body too much. You lean forward, breasts flush against his chest, and reach down to untie his bindings. The fact that he doesn’t pull free himself, which you both know he could, tells you that he has no plans to take back the control – it’s still all yours. He’s all yours. The moment his hands are on you, first on your waist and breasts, you start to move faster, start to ride him like you know he wants. He brings a finger to your clit, neither of you breaking eye contact as he starts to roll against it and you moan loudly as the contact feels like electricity coursing through your body.

It doesn’t take long with his hands on you, his fingers circling there, for you to feel the drop of heat in your core. He’s close too, struggling to keep his eyes open, lips parted as he pants and groans. You bring a hand to his throat as you keep riding him, squeezing gently around it and that brings him closer still. “August…I’m…” you don’t finish your sentence, close to screaming through your second orgasm it’s so intense. It goes on for what feels like ages as you keep moving against him, his fingers just grazing as you ride through it. “Come for me, August. I want you to come. I want to feel it” you tell him between gasps, your hand still at his throat. That’s all it takes, those words, he’s yours and he’ll do as he’s told. He calls out your name as he comes hard, emptying inside of you as his body quakes.

When he finishes you lean your forehead against his shoulder, and just listen to his needy moans. It’s heaven, knowing August has so completely given himself to you. You sit together like that for sometime, feeling calmness wash over you both then after you’ve cleaned the two of you up you head to bed where it feels so natural for you to cuddle up to him. His back against your chest and your body curved around his. You whisper sweet nothings into his ear and tell him how much you love him, hands soothingly stroking his still hot skin. He smiles into the darkness as you kiss against his ear and whisper goodnight. He’s never trusted anyone the way he trusts you, and his last waking thought is how he feels his soul is bound to yours. And when sleep quickly takes him, he dreams of nothing but you.


End file.
